


L'allenamento

by Dean_Winchester89



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts II
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Winchester89/pseuds/Dean_Winchester89
Summary: Il mannaro viene svegliato bruscamente da un ricordo, dovrà lottare per tenerlo silente anche se lo vivrà di nuovo.
Relationships: Saïx & Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts)





	L'allenamento

Mi sveglio di soprassalto mettendomi seduto sul letto cercando di riprendere un respiro regolare, cosa che non è facile, sembra che abbia deciso di far gli affari suoi.  
Guardo quel meraviglioso corpo d’ebano steso accanto a me, sembra scolpito da quanto è bello.  
Per non infastidirlo mi alzo e mi dirigo in bagno chiudendomi dentro, non voglio che qualche mio rumore lo svegli, in primis non voglio essere obbligato a dargli spiegazioni, ma sopratutto odia essere disturbato specialmente quando dorme.  
Con fatica calmo il respiro potendo tornare a letto, ma ahimè il sonno mi ha abbandonato la mia natura mannara mi si ritorce contro in questi casi.  
Aggiusto i cuscini e mi metto a guardare il soffitto mentre la mia testa torna a pensare al motivo del brusco risveglio.  
Ah già ora ricordo, mi passo una mano sul viso seguendo la X, ricordo quando me la fece.  
Mi sembra di sentire nuovamente ogni dolore provocato da quello scontro, la mia furia animale non è bastata a fermarlo e vincere quello scontro.  
Ricordo la frase che disse prima di schiacciarmi a terra <<”La testa batte l’animale”>>  
Subito dopo mi hai marchiato, sento ancora il dolore di quelle lame sulla mia pelle e ricordo quel ghigno soddisfatto del suo operato, poi il buio devo essere svenuto non ricordo altro di quei momenti.  
Però da quel giorno non ho mai lasciato il suo fianco, ho giurato di non farlo.  
Con questi pensieri le ore son volate, vedo che si muove fra pochi istanti aprirà quelle cascate d’ambra che sono i suoi occhi, tutte le volte mi ci perdo.  
Aspetto che sia sveglio per dargli il buongiorno, come risposta ottengo un mugolio imprecisato.  
Mi alzo e mi metto la divisa rabbrividendo al freddo contatto con la pelle con cui è fatta.  
Ormai la routine mattutina è sempre uguale: mi sveglio, mi vesto, vado a prendere la colazione e ascolto i compiti.  
Anche oggi faccio così, ricordandomi che oggi è giornata d’allenamento mentre faccio colazione assieme a lui.  
<<”Cosa c’è in programma oggi?”>> mi chiedi con la voce ancora assonnata.  
<<”Ci sarebbe l’allenamento sir.”>> ti vedo annuire, è difficile sentirti parlare di mattina.  
Raccolgo tutta la roba della colazione e sento nuovamente la tua voce <<”va a preparare la sala d’allenamento ti raggiungo più tardi.”>>  
Io annuisco semplicemente uscendo da camera, prima tappa la cucina e seconda la palestra che preparo accendendo il riscaldamento.  
Dopo poco lo vedo entrare e chiudersi la porta alle spalle bloccandola e tutto questo non mi piace affatto, sento il mannaro ringhiare come se mi dicesse di far attenzione.  
Chiudo per un attimo gli occhi rilassando ogni muscolo, non devo e non voglio esser teso.  
<<”Sei pronto?”>> riapro gli occhi alla fine della sua frase, sento che i denti sono più appuntiti e la vista è migliorata, il mannaro ha completamente preso il posto della parte razionale.  
Nessun segno, nessuna parola il nostro allenamento ha inizio, nessuno di noi vuol perdere.  
Non so per quanto andiamo avanti prima di ritrovarci con ferite importanti, più il dolore aumenta più il mannaro ringhia, la mia testa è in confusione.  
Colpo, parata, altro colpo, dolore.  
Stiamo danzando così da un po', sento la stanchezza ma non voglio arrendermi, non posso distarmi.  
Stavolta parto io per primo ferendolo al braccio, bene sono riuscito a colpirlo.  
Chiudo per pochi secondi gli occhi facendo così un pessimo errore, quando li apro non lo trovo più al posto di prima.  
Un dolore lancinante al fianco mi fa capire dove si trova, il mannaro adesso è infuriato, lascio la claymore e mi metto a quattro zampe ringhiando.  
Vedo un impercettibile fremito di paura scorrere nei suoi occhi, ma io non riesco a trattenermi, più sento dolore più mi infurio e questo potrebbe andare a mio svantaggio.  
Per un attimo interminabile ci fissiamo negli occhi prima di sferrare l’ultimo attacco, il mio corpo non regge e finisco k.o.  
Mi rintano in un angolo proprio come fa un animale ferito, mentre il sangue scorre e macchia la mia divisa.  
Vedo che cammina verso di me, io mi rintano ma via via che si avvicina mi accorgo di non aver vie di fuga.  
Un ringhio sottomesso esce dalla mia bocca quando avvicina pericolosamente le lame al mio collo.  
Ecco di nuovo quel ghigno, dopotutto mi ha nuovamente battuto.  
<<”Anche per stavolta ho avuto la meglio”>> odio quando usi questa voce per schernirmi.  
Ti godi del tuo risultato, so che ti piace vedermi nell’angolo sconfitto, fai rientrare le lame e ti allontani andandoti a sedere, io non ti tolgo gli occhi di dosso.  
<<”Vieni qui”>> mi ordini, ma io non mi sento sicuro <<”adesso”>> la tua voce si è indurita, mi faccio coraggio e obbedisco al tuo ordine.  
Appena ti raggiungo mi stendo ai tuoi piedi, il mannaro per adesso è calmo, anche se direi che è sconfitto.  
Sento una tua mano accarezzarmi i capelli prima di tirarli facendomi alzare a forza la testa.  
<<”Riprenditi, non abbiamo finito”>> spalanco gli occhi a quelle parole, nel mentre hai lasciato la presa.  
Pochi minuti dopo ti alzo ordinandomi di farlo, io eseguo subito.  
Ti allontani da me estraendo le lame, io chiudo gli occhi sentendo nuovamente fuori gli occhi e denti e via si riparte in questa danza quasi mortale.


End file.
